Seishun Oden
Seishun Oden (青春おでん, lit. Oden of Youth,lit. Món Oden của tuổi trẻ) là bài hát kết thúc phim thứ nhất của Inazuma Eleven Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật スキになったキモチ　誰にも隠せない このトキメキ　どうしたら伝えられる おでんボーイ　おでんガール レトロモダンな食べ物　人気者　スキなんだもの ハンペン食べてるのに　大根の誘惑 青のりスパンコール　心乱れる私 メインディッシュはおでん別腹でもう一本 いつも近くにいたのに　気付かなかったよ 牛筋一筋噛みしめて つゆの香りにつつまれて スキだってこと　わかってしまったから 青春おでん Romaji Suki ni natta kimochi dare ni mo kakusenai Kono tokimeki doushitara tsutaerareru Oden Boy! Oden Girl! Retro-modern na tabemono ninkimono sukinanda mono Hanpen tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku Aonori spankle kokoro midareru watashi Main dish wa oden betsubara de mou ippon Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kizukanakattayo Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete Tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete Sukidatte koto wakatteshimattakara Seishun oden! Tiếng Anh No one can hide their feelings of love What should I do to convey this heart throb? Oden Boy! Oden Girl! Retro-modern foods are a great hit I love them Although I’m eating fish cake, I’m seduced by radish The spangle of green seaweed turns my heart chaotic The main dish is oden, one more serving until I’m really full It was always so close, yet I didn’t notice it Chewing on one slice of beef Surrounded by the scent of the soup I finally understand that I love it Oden of youth Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật スキになったキモチ　誰にも隠せない このトキメキ　どうしたら伝えられる おでんボーイ　おでんガール レトロモダンな食べ物　人気者　スキなんだもの ハンペン食べてるのに　大根の誘惑 青のりスパンコール　心乱れる私 メインディッシュはおでん別腹でもう一本 いつも近くにいたのに　気付かなかったよ 牛筋一筋噛みしめて つゆの香りにつつまれて スキだってこと　わかってしまったから 青春おでん チクワとデート中に　次はタマゴのお誘い そのおいしさトキメキ　愛情はだし粉 ステキな愛のテイスト　くり返し舌つづみ サヨナラしたばかりでも　すぐ逢いたくなる 三角こんにゃく串に刺し 相合い傘に見えるでしょ 迷わず書くわ　あなたの名前 青春おでん 日本中へつたえよう 世界中へつたえよう 目移りしちゃう　おいしさいっぱい 一人に決められない お鍋ごとみんな好き ワタシ待ってる　恋するおでん 青春おでん Romaji Suki ni natta kimochi dare ni mo kakusenai Kono tokimeki doushitara tsutaerareru Oden Boy! Oden Girl! Retro-modern na tabemono ninkimono sukinanda mono Hanpen tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku Aonori spankle kokoro midareru watashi Main dish wa oden betsubara de mou ippon Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kizukanakattayo Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete Tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete Sukidatte koto wakatteshimattakara Seishun oden! chikuwa to date chuu ni tsugi wa tamago no osasoi sono oishisa tokimeki aijou wa dashiko suteki na ai no taste kurikaeshi shita tsuzumi sayonara shita bakari demo sugu aitakunaru sankaku konnyaku kushi ni sashi aiaigasa ni mieru desho mayowazu kaku anata no namae seishun oden nipponjuu e tsutaeyou seikaijuu e tsutaeyou meutsuri shichau oishisa ippai hitori ni kimerarenai onabe goto minna suki watashi matteru ai suru oden seishun oden Tiếng Anh No one can hide their feelings of love What should I do to convey this heart throb? Oden Boy! Oden Girl! Retro-modern foods are a great hit I love them Although I’m eating fish cake, I’m seduced by radish The spangle of green seaweed turns my heart chaotic The main dish is oden, one more serving until I’m really full It was always so close, yet I didn’t notice it Chewing on one slice of beef Surrounded by the scent of the soup I finally understand that I love it Oden of youth While on a date with tubed fish cake, eggs invite me Their deliciousness makes my heart thump Love is soup powder The taste of a wonderful love, I lick my lips again and again Even right after we say goodbye, I want to see you again Put the triangle konjac into the skewer It’ll look like a courtship umbrella Without hesitation, I’ll write your name Oden of youth Tell it to all of Japan Tell it to everyone in the world I’ll get distracted, so much of it tastes so good I can’t decide by myself I love all sorts of steamboat food I’ll be waiting, loving oden Oden of youth Video Phiên bản gốc thumb|left|337px Phiên bản Tiếng Anh thumb|left|335px Phiên bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc